Sherlock Drabbles: A Study in Pink
by OliviaBe
Summary: Drabbles from different characters' points of view about John Watson and his impact on Sherlock Holmes.


Sherlock Drabbles: A Study in Pink

Sally Donovan

Sally Donovan was shocked, flabbergasted, astounded, and completely floored to be honest. How the hell did Sherlock Holmes get a colleague? She made jokes to cover up her astonishment. She had gotten quite good at covering up her true feelings, it comes with the job of interacting with Sherlock Holmes on a semi-regular basis.

Sherlock Holmes makes sure everyone hates him within a few minutes of meeting him, how did Dr. Watson stand being around him for long? She only learned to put up with him because he could easily get her fired or worse if he so chose, but someone actually wanting to be in the freak's company was…amazing. The Freak seemed to actually enjoy the presence of this "Doctor Watson" which was even more absurd.

They are a match made in hell that's for damn sure. "Doctor Watson" would complement the Freak when all others are disturbed and annoyed. One thing was for certain, this Watson fellow was definitely interesting.

-

Greg Lestrade

"Who's this?" Greg did not know how to react. Sherlock, bringing someone to a crime scene? Sherlock, knowing someone who could put up with him and not attempt to kill him? Sherlock, being on friendly terms with someone not related to an experiment or a case? What the bloody hell was this world coming to?

"He's with me." It was said almost casually but there was so much more left unsaid and they both knew it.

"But who is it?" It wasn't as if he was expecting an honest or straight forward answer from Sherlock but once in a while it would make a nice change. What he was not expecting was the dangerous, threatening tone and the repeated "He's with me." Whoever the hell this bloke is he must be damn important to Sherlock for something. For, everyone knew Sherlock Holmes does not have friends. You can consider Sherlock your friend, you can be on friendly terms, but you are never friends.

He was even more surprised when the bloke in question spoke to Sherlock as if he was a regular guy and had no idea what Sherlock was or could do. How could this guy, whoever he was, be around Sherlock and not know what he could do? Greg himself waited on bated breath to see what Sherlock would say in response, if give any. Sherlock merely looked at Greg, as if in exasperation but that would be absurd. Sherlock does not hang around people that annoy him. They do not last longer than a few minutes if they are lucky or unlucky depending on who you ask. No, definitely unlucky.

"Where are we?" Sherlock's clipped tone brought Greg sharply out of his thoughts. He hurriedly searched his brain for anything case related and tried to shoo away any thoughts of Sherlock and the strange bloke he brought to a crime scene. He responded as calmly as possible, "Upstairs."

-

"Shut up."

What? "I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking, it was annoying." Only Sherlock would find other people thinking annoying. Greg turned around to look at the mystery bloke with a shocked and slightly offended look on his face to see the man in question looking equally shocked but more surprised. The mysterious fellow did not reprimand or make comment on Sherlock's spoken word in any case. Perhaps he knows Sherlock better than Greg had originally thought.

They all turned back to the body.

-

So, 'Doctor Watson' was it? 'Doctor' of what Greg wondered. He was required to make the comment about protocols and his team but in reality he was very excited to see this 'Doctor Watson' work. He wondered if he was on the same level as Sherlock but then no one was on the same level as Sherlock and if they were Sherlock would probably hate them for it.

-

_Reasons to keep Doctor Watson Around: _A list made by Greg Lestrade  
1) Ego boost, obviously (Who knew Sherlock Holmes needed an ego boost?)  
2) Someone to sound impressive to  
3) A doctor who can stand to work with him  
4) Anyone that can stand to work with him  
5) Feel physically superior to the slightly disabled  
6) Someone to say his name when he is being clever to be reminded that he is the one being clever  
7) A person to be mentally superior and sound clever

Greg was honestly grasping at straws because whatever the reason it must be good enough for Sherlock to drag the poor doctor to crime scenes but not good enough to wait for him to follow up on a lead. Sherlock Holmes: leaving everyone behind both mentally and physically. Greg should have reassured the good doctor but he has a case to solve and a Holmes to figure out. There is no time for pleasantries. Can you be pleasant when associated with Sherlock Holmes? That has yet to be seen.

-

Sally Donovan

Sally Donovan was just trying to be nice, she really was. She was just trying to warn a fairly pleasant and normal bloke about the danger of Sherlock Holmes. She did not want revenge for anything, not this time. She merely wanted to save an innocent man's future and keep him sane and normal. She would hate to someday see this guy's blood somewhere all because the Freak up and lost it.

She was not expecting this man, this nobody as he called himself (he looked thoughtful and pained to admit that) to ask why. Most choose not to when it comes to Sherlock Holmes. But he did. Guess there must be a reason why Sherlock allows this bloke to be in his presence. She thinks she got through to him. She really hopes so.

-

Mycroft Holmes

Not what he was expecting but everything his brother needed wrapped up in one person. He could not have found a more suitable person for his brother if he tried-that was a lie, he could have-but not a person Sherlock would have taken such a liking to. Their relationship was going to be most fruitful, most fruitful indeed. Mycroft would be lying if he said he was not intrigued by the idea of the two of them. He would let them continue for now.

-

Greg Lestrade

Well, that was interesting. An intense battle of wills. Someone showing real concern for Sherlock Holmes. Following Sherlock to make sure he was alright. Clever enough to figure out the small clue left by Sherlock when no one else could. Whoever the hell John Watson is and where he came from: bless his bloody heart. He is the only man-no, person-on the entire sodding planet that can defend, put up with, and properly manage and care for one, Sherlock Holmes. Greg hopes he stays, he hopes to every higher power that he stays. He has had less than 24 hours with Sherlock and he is already making him more human. Making him a better man. Greg has known Sherlock Holmes for five years and already he understands him less than a man who has known him less than a day. It is a remarkable thing to behold.

Watching them stare each other down is like watching a pair of intimate lovers, you cannot decide whether you want them to stop looking at each other or just bleeding kiss already. Sherlock Holmes has found someone. He may have found a friend.

-

He couldn't help but smile watching the pair of them. He was honestly surprised it took the great Mr. Holmes so long to figure out exactly who came to his rescue. It wasn't rocket science, even the idiot police force figured it out. John Watson was the one to call them there in the first place, he was the first on the scene, he has a strong, unyielding loyalty to Sherlock Holmes, and Sherlock's life was in danger. What else could you expect the man to do? It is a good thing he is so bloody good for Sherlock or else Greg just might forget he is an idiotic police man and remember how smart he is as a person. Those two are good for each other. Doctor Watson, the man who made Sherlock good. And probably the only man alive who can all Sherlock Holmes an idiot and live to tell the tale.


End file.
